


Beautifully Lazy

by gryffindork



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, I have no idea what I'm doing, John's being a sap, M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindork/pseuds/gryffindork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think the title both describes Sherlock and my writing (lazy more than beautiful actually).</p>
<p>I apologize, I have no real idea what to title this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beautifully Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> I think the title both describes Sherlock and my writing (lazy more than beautiful actually).
> 
> I apologize, I have no real idea what to title this.

"You're watching me again," Sherlock grumbled, adjusting himself as his limbs wrapped around the other man, their legs tangled, his hand twitching just slightly. 

John said nothing, continuing on staring, the corner of his lips tugging up into a smile. He'd woken up about an hour ago, content to find himself with the other still in bed. Most mornings Sherlock was already up and about. If not with some experiment, then thinking, lost in whatever he was so intently fazed with that day. As ridiculous as it sounded, it was almost a treat for him, being able to be entangled with the man, watching as he slept. The sound of his breath, calm and even, being able to feel that gloriously slow rise and fall of his chest. 

The curtains hadn't been able to be closed all the way last night, sunshine peering through just slightly, lighting up the room perfectly. John had decided long ago that he could travel the world, see landscapes, and oceans and everything there was to see, but this- he would never see anything or anyone more beautiful than this man who lay right beside him. 

"Can't blame me for doing so," he murmured softly, pausing before he pressed a kiss right at his temple.

Sherlock could only manage something of a grunt. 

His smile only grew, settling softly.


End file.
